An unlikely scenario
by purplepagoda
Summary: There is an office romance between to unlikely people. A friendship between Cam and Temperance is secured. The most unlikely scenario seems to be unfolding.
1. Chapter 1

August 26th 2008:

They sit there quietly and stare at Sweets who is unusually quiet.

"Are you distracted?" Temperance questions.

"Why would you think that?"

"Probably because you aren't asking us nosy questions like you usually do," Booth answers for her.

"Oh. Do you want me to?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"No, he just doesn't like the quiet," she reminds.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know. Anything. Bones what do you want to talk about?"

"Did Parker go back to school yet?" Brennan poses.

"Yeah. His first day was yesterday. He was really excited to go back. He missed his friends over the summer,"

"Are we going to lunch after this?" Booth questions.

"I don't know,"

"Are you hungry?"

"Only a little, but I could definitely use some coffee," she admits.

"We might as well just do lunch," Seeley suggests.

"Yeah,"

"Hey Sweets, buddy is something bothering you?"

"Why would you ask that?" he questions finally joining the conversation.

"You look distracted," Temperance points out.

"I am a little bit, but nothing is bothering me," he admits.

"You had sex didn't you?" she asks out of the blue.

"Excuse me? What would make you assume that Dr. Brennan?"

"The goofy look on your face,"

"Bones that isn't a look, it's his face,"

"You're not nice," Sweets tells him.

"So did you get lucky or not?"

"Why are you so interested Agent Booth?"

"I'm not, but I mean I agree with her. You do look goofier than usual,"

"So you assume that I had sex?"

"Yeah, I mean you normally ask us thousands of questions, and today you haven't said anything really," he points out.

"I'm just tired,"

"He's lying," Brennan accuses.

"I know,"

"So who is this girl? Do we know her? Are you going to make us go out with you again?" Temperance fears.

"No you don't know her. Well I mean it is plausible that you may have met her, however I don't think that you really know her,"

"Dr. Sweets you know for a professional you aren't a very good liar,"

"Dr. Brennan I'm not a professional liar,"

"I didn't say that you were,"

"I'm not lying,"

"You totally are Sweets," Booth agrees with her.

"What makes you two think that?"

"Well because your voice changed,"

"Bones it's because he's twelve, he's still going through puberty,"

"Oh I forgot,"

"I agree with you though. He is not a good liar. If he added that part about it being plausible for us to be acquainted with her I might have believed him,"

"Exactly," she pops her gum.

"You two are aware that I'm still in the room right?"

"What's your point Sweets?"

"Why does he always have to point out that he's still around? We know that he's around when we're talking. I think that he thinks he's more important than we are so he has to make himself a part of the conversation. What do you think Booth?"

"I think that's pretty fair. He always makes it about him. He makes us go on dates with him,"

"Yeah. Maybe the counseling is just a ploy so that he can talk about himself to someone. He knows that we want to be partners so we'll keep coming back even if we have to listen to him talk about himself,"

"You two are dismissed," Sweets tells them.

"It's about time. I'm glad that we're going to lunch. Good idea Booth,"

"I've always got your back don't I?"

"Mostly," she sighs as they leave the office.

Later that afternoon Temperance passes Cam in the hall. She stops to talk to her.

"Hey Cam,"

"Yes doctor Brennan?"

"Can I talk to you in my office?"

"Does it pertain to a case?"

"No,"

"Then why do we need to go to your office?"

"You might not be comfortable talking about it out here,"

"You're kind of freaking me out,"

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"It's ok," she follows Temperance into her office. She shuts the door behind them.

"Take a seat," Temperance suggests.

"What is this about?"

"Are you ok?"

"When did you start caring about my personal well-being?"

"Please just answer the question,"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You're lying,"

"That is an unfair assessment,"

"No it's not. It's based on fact,"

"What fact?"

"At the scene,"

"What about the scene?"

"You nearly threw up,"

"No I didn't,"

"You did,"

"And?"

"You shouldn't have. You've got a very strong stomach,"

"So? We all have weak moments,"

"Not you. I also noticed that you nearly tripped over a tree,"

"I'm clumsy sometimes too,"

"No. It was more like you were dizzy,"

"Ok so?"

"Well I wouldn't have said anything but when we were in the lab I made an observation,"

"What?"

"When you were standing by the table I noticed something that only I would,"

"Don't flatter yourself,"

"Ok. I'm the only one in the lab who would have noticed,"

"Noticed what?"

"That you're pregnant,"

"Excuse me?" Cam nearly chokes to death.

"I've reviewed the facts and that's the conclusion that I've come to,"

"Think whatever you'd like Doctor Brennan, but it really isn't any of your business,"

"It's not a thought. It's a fact. I know that you're pregnant,"

"Why do you care?"

"I just thought that I could offer my support,"

"Well thank you but I'm fine thank you,"

"So then you're admitting that you are pregnant?"

"Admitting? I thought that you established that I was through facts,"

"I did but you didn't answer me,"

"I didn't hear any questions,"

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"I don't know why it's any of your business, but I am,"

"I thought that you said you didn't want children,"

"I did, but sometimes nature has other plans for us,"

"That is very true. How far along are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'm just curious,"

"Ten weeks,"

"So do you know what you're going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean? Right?"

"Not really,"

"Having a baby will really affect your career. I don't see how you can have a child and stay in your job,"

"Why not?"

"The hours are incompatible with the needs of a child,"

"I'll figure it out,"

"So does he know,"

"Who?"

"The other party involved?"

"No. I haven't told him yet,"

"Why not? Don't you think that he'll notice?"

"I'm sure that he will notice eventually, I'm just not sure that he's ready to be a parent,"

"Are you?"

"Not yet. I will be though,"

"I don't understand how he's any less prepared than you,"

"He's younger than I am,"

"Oh,"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'm just trying to extend an olive branch,"

"Oh,"

As Temperance watches Cam nervously twiddle her thumbs she has a sudden epiphany. Cam notices the look on Temperance's face as their eyes meet.

"What?" Cam questions suspiciously.

"You're dating Sweets,"

"What?! What would lead you to believe that?"

"I don't know. I suppose the fact that he was really distracted at our session earlier. And because you said that the guy was younger than you are,"

"Oh,"

"Are you dating Sweets?"

"I don't feel comfortable sharing that with you,"

"I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about,"

"I guess I shouldn't be. I know that you're trustworthy,"

"So are you pregnant with Sweets' baby?"

Cam says nothing she only nods a single time.

"I can see why you're concerned, but I think that he might be have suspicions,"

"Why? Did he say something?"

"No. He just wasn't himself. He seemed preoccupied. I don't know if he knows, but I think that he notices that you're acting differently,"

"Oh,"

"Are you scared?"

"About what?"

"Any of it?"

"I'm scared about all of it,"

"You should tell him,"

"I know that I should, I just am not sure how to,"

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't very serious. I mean we've gone out on a few dates, and obviously we've had sex, but..."

"You don't view him as husband material, or father material at this point,"

"Exactly, and I'm really nervous for myself,"

"Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Because I'm not sure that I'm prepared make the necessary sacrifices to my career. I've worked very hard to be where I am, and this changes it a lot. It changes my priorities,"

"I'm sure that you'll figure it out,"

"How can you sound so sure?"

"You adapt very well to know surroundings. Although defensive at first, you seem to settle into your niche in an environment very easily,"

"Be honest do you think that Sweets can handle this?"

"I think that he can. You should tell him,"

"But?"

"You're right to be concerned about his age. I agree that he should be equally responsible, but he may not see it that way. However I don't think that he should shirk his responsibility because you've worked harder and longer than he has to reach a comfortable place in your career,"

"What are you saying?"

"Tell him, but allow him time and space to think through what he wants to do. Don't get upset if he makes a few rash decisions. I think that he'll ultimately come around,"

"To what extent though?"

"I don't know. I want to say that he'll be there for his child, but he's very young, and he simply may not be ready,"

"That's what I'm afraid of,"

"If he's not there are a lot of people who will help you out. Even if there weren't you'd be fine,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're stubborn,"

"I am not,"

"You are, which in this case is a good thing, because you won't give up even if you have to do this alone,"

"I just don't know how to broach the subject with him,"

"I don't know. Angela would give you better advice on that. You don't have to tell her your specific situation, while it will help I think that she can still give you advice. Just tell her that you need to tell someone some very awkward news she'll steer you in the right direction,"

"Ok, thank you," she nods graciously as she gets out of her chair, and heads out of the office.

She stops at the door, "You can tell Angela,"

"Tell her what?"

"That you believe Lance and I are dating. You can't tell her that I confirmed it, but you can tell her,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The gossip around here can be pretty static sometimes, this will make her day,"

"Thanks Cam,"

"No, thank you,"

Later Temperance is examining bones when Angela comes in.

"I just had a very interesting conversation,"

"With who?"

"Cam,"

"About what?"

"She asked my advice,"

"On what?"

"How to tell someone possibly unsatisfactory news,"

"Oh how did that go?"

"Good? I couldn't get details out of her but I'm assuming that it's about a man,"

"It's probably about Sweets,"

"What?"

"Yeah. I think that she and Sweets are an item," Temperance reveals without looking up from the remains she's examining.

"Cam and Sweets?"

"Yes,"

Angela chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny,"

"Why?"

"Cam is way out of Sweets' league,"

"How?"

"He's nerdy, and awkward. She's brainy, and strong willed,"

"So?"

"They are not together,"

"I think that they are,"

"When did you become an expert on inter-office relationships?"

"I'm not an expert but I do spend more time with both of them,"

"That doesn't mean that they're together,"

"Why are you so sure they aren't?"

"He's like twelve and she's... well she's not,"

"In most cultures age..."

Angela cuts her off, "He's just not mature enough for her,"

"How do you know?"

"Because he acts like he's twelve. He smiles like an idiot, and his voice gets all crackly when he gets nervous around a girl,"

"So? Maybe there is something there we just don't see,"

"Would you go out with him?"

"He's my therapist,"

"If he wasn't,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"We're incompatible,"

"Oh why is that? Is it because of the age difference?"

"No. It is because he's immature?"

"No we just are very different,"

"Opposites attract,"

"That may be true in some senses but not this one. I would never date him,"

"What about Booth would you date him?"

"He's my partner,"

"If he wasn't,"

"I would be much more likely to date Booth than I would Sweets,"

"Why?"

"I like Booth,"

"You don't like Sweets?"

"I just don't know if I could handle his personality for extended amounts of time,"

"I see. You do realize that you bicker with Booth all the time right?"

"Yeah so?"

"You didn't like him to begin with,"

"He grew on me,"

"You don't think that the bickering would be a problem if you were dating him?"

"Is it a problem now?"

"Sometimes,"

"Then maybe sometimes,"

"You should go out on a date with him,"

"How did this conversation turn into you advising me to go out with Booth?"

"I don't know,"

"I've already gone out with him,"

"When?"

"We went out with Sweets,"

"That didn't count,"

"It totally did. We talked about non-work related stuff,"

"Was there a kiss goodnight?"

"No,"

"Sex?"

"No,"

"Then it wasn't a date,"

"Fine. It wasn't. If you'll excuse me I need to go see Hodgins,"

"I'll come with you,"

"I'm not talking about Booth with you anymore,"

"Fine,"

"I think that you're wrong about Cam and Sweets',"

"My radar would go off if they were together,"

"How can you be sure?"

"I would just know,"

"Not necessarily,"

"Do you know something that I don't? Something that would lead you to believe that they're together?"

"Yes but I can't tell you what,"

"Why?"

"It's confidential,"

"I'm your best friend you can tell me,"

"I don't betray people's trust,"

"So then someone confided something in you,"

"I didn't say that,"

"But did they?"

"Did they what?"

"Confide in you?"

"I have a case to work on," she answers.

"Bren!"

"I'm not telling you,"

"Then I'm going to talk about Booth some more,"

"Go ahead. Your tactics won't work on me,"

"I bet you guys would have really hot sex,"

"Ange!"

"And I bet that if you had kids they would be really beautiful. I could work up a scenario of that,"

"Yeah go do that,"

"You just want me to leave you alone,"

"Do I?"

"You're not any fun. I'm going to go do something else,"

"Where is Hodgins?" she calls out when she reaches his desk.

"I'm right here," he answers from a few feet away.

"Oh good," she sighs in relief as she makes her way towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is there something wrong?"

"What?" she looks up from her plate of sauceless spaghetti.

"Is there something wrong with your food?"

"No it's fine,"

"Are you sure? You've barely eaten any of it,"

"I'm just not very hungry," she answers guiltily.

"Do you want to go?"

"No finish your food. I'm fine,"

"Is something bothering you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You're tapping your glass with your fingernail,"

"Sorry. I do that sometimes when I'm nervous,"

"Nervous? What would you have to be nervous about? I'm the one who is usually nervous,"

"I... never mind,"

"No. Tell me why you're nervous,"

"I can't win this can I?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I don't tell you you're going to psychoanalyze me, and if I do tell you you're going to psychoanalyze me,"

"I'll try not to,"

She doesn't respond. She just stares into her glass as the ice melts.

"Are you unhappy?" he questions.

"Why?"

"You're not your usual smiling self. You aren't making jokes, or laughing like you usually do,"

"I've just had a rough week I guess,"

"You look at dead bodies all day every day isn't every week rough?"

"I guess. I've just been stressed out lately,"

"About what? Your job?"

"No, not so much,"

"Am I stressing you out?"

"No,"

"This isn't working is it? We were wrong to think that this could be more than just a fling. I was stupid to think..."

"It's not that. I just... you know what I'll sound needy if I say this because it's going to be out of context,"

"You won't sound needy,"

"I just need to know how committed you are,"

"To you?"

"Kind of I guess,"

"I don't understand where you're going with this,"

"I know you don't,"

"Am I doing something wrong?" he wonders insecurely.

"No you're not doing anything wrong. I just..."

"It's the age difference isn't it?"

"It's not the age difference. I don't care about the age difference. I'm just concerned with... you're young,"

"Young is a relative term,"

"Lance twenty three is pretty young,"

"Am I not mature enough?"

"I... I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just making you insecure, which wasn't at all my intention,"

"What was your intention? You said that we needed to talk about something important,"

"Right,"

"But up until a few minutes ago you hadn't said very much at all,"

"I guess I'm just conflicted,"

"About what?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"I wouldn't understand?"

"Well you might, but..."

"What is going on? Why are you acting so weird?" as he asks he jolts the table. The jolt reaches Cam's arm which is on the table. The sudden movement causes her to push her chair out, and stand up.

"Where are you going?" he calls.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," she tells him as she runs for the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she returns. He notices how pale she is as she sits down. She drinks half a glass of water in a matter of a couple of seconds and then looks up.

"Are you ok? You look pale,"

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sick?"

"I'll be fine," the instant the phrase comes out of her mouth she regrets the wording.

"You'll be fine? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong,"

"Let's go you look sick,"

"I'm not sick,"

"I would feel a lot better if I could get you home,"

"I'm fine," she argues.

"No you're not. You're not acting like yourself at all. Something is clearly bothering you. I'd really like to know what it is,"

"I'm not so sure you do,"

"Do what?"

"I'm not sure that you really want to know,"

"Why wouldn't I? Is it something bad?"

"I don't know... it's just something big I guess,"

"Big like what? Big as in you just got a big screen T.V. but it broke after a few days, or big like you have a terminal illness?"

"Somewhere in between I guess,"

"Why are you so hesitant to tell me?"

"I don't know if I'm prepared for your response,"

"Why? Are you trying to break up with me?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Then what?"

"Can we do this somewhere else?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll grab the check,"

Ten minutes later they're sitting in his car in the parking lot.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you in the car either,"

"Why does the location matter?"

"I'm not sure,"

"Where would you feel comfortable telling me?"

"Can you take me home?"

"Sure," he agrees.

He walks her to her door. She fumbles for a key. She drops it on the ground. She bends over and picks it up before he has the chance. When she stands back up a sudden wave of dizziness rushes over her. She braces herself against the frame of the door. She tries her best to hide the sudden dizziness.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just a little bit dizzy," she admits as she puts her shiny silver key into the brass door knob. She twists the key, and the pushes the door open. She removes the key and allows Lance to come in. Not being able to deny the dizziness any longer she quickly finds a seat in the living room. Lance sits down in the chair across from her.

"Are you ok?" he questions.

"No," she answers honestly for the first time that night.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a wreck," she admits as she allows her head to fall into her hands.

"Why? I've never seen you like this. What's going on?"

"I guess I'm a bit unnerved,"

"You're unnerved? In this relationship you're the one who is unnerved,"

She looks at him and smirks for a moment. "Right now... yeah,"

"What do you have to be unnerved about?"

"Only everything,"

"You're starting to scare me a little bit,"

"Sorry,"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or not?"

"I am. But I need you to promise me something,"

"Ok. What?"

"You're going to want to react to what I'm telling you but you're not going to. You aren't going to say anything, or do anything. I don't want you to do something rash that you'll regret later. After I tell you you're going to get up and leave. You're going to go home, or wherever. I want you to sleep on it. Do more than that. I want you to take all the time you need until you're confident with your decision. I'd also like you to know that I'll be ok with any decision that you make as long as you don't make a rash one,"

"You're going to drop a bombshell aren't you?"

"Yes,"

"And then you just want me to get up and leave?"

"Yes,"

"And if I don't?"

"If you can't I won't tell you,"

"Ok,"

"Ok you'll say nothing, and just leave?"

"If that's what you want that's what I'll do,"

"That's what I want,"

"Ok," he agrees.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"This is really big,"

"I can handle it,"

"I wouldn't be so sure,"

"Why?"

"Because in a few seconds you're going to feel like you've had the rug pulled out from under you,"

"I can manage,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Just tell me already,"

She takes a deep breath. She looks him in the eyes and opens her mouth. She closes it not sure if she should tell him after all. He looks at her, and waits patiently. She takes another deep breath, and finally finds the words to tell him. "I'm pregnant," she announces to him.

He nods once in acknowledgment, and then honors her request. He gets up to leave. On his way out he tells her, "Goodnight Cam," and shuts the door tightly. She walks down the hall, and bolts the door. She watches through the peephole as he gets into his car. Once he pulls away she turns away from the peephole. She slides down the door. After hitting the floor she takes off her high heels, and throws them down the hall. As she sits against the door she can't hold back. The dam breaks, and a flood of tears start their journey down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance walks into the room. Cam has a scalpel in her hand and is getting ready to start the Y-incision on a body.

"Are you ok?" Temperance questions softly as she walks up to Cam.

"Yeah," she answers as her hand shakes. She sighs, and thrusts the scalpel onto the table on it's side. "Damnit! I can't even do my job. I've been sick all morning, and now I'm shaking. This is great," she shakes her head.

"It's ok. We all have off days,"

"I don't get to have off days. I have bodies that I need to autopsy. I can't be sick," she says as she keeps a firm grip on the table.

"Do you want me to help?"

"I want to be able to do my job without shaking. I want to be able to walk into the Jeffersonian without having to run to the bathroom because someone got too close to me with a cup of coffee. I want to be able to cut this body open without being afraid of cutting myself, or throwing up. I don't need this right now,"

"You're going to be fine,"

"I'm not so sure. I can't deal with three am feedings. I can't do this...especially not on my own,"

"Did you tell Sweets?"

"Yeah,"

"And how did that go?"

"I made him leave as soon as I told him,"

"Why?"

"So he couldn't say or do something that he'd regret later,"

"When did you tell him?"

"Last night,"

"You haven't heard from him?"

"No I told him to take his time to make a decision,"

"What do you think he's going to decide?"

"I don't know,"

"What do you want him to decide?"

"To shoot me," she jokes.

"I'm sure he's not going to do that,"

"It would be easier,"

"I've never known you to take the easy way out,"

"I know,"

"Do you want my help?"

"No I think I'll be ok,"

"If you need help let me know,"

"Yeah... I will," she agrees.

Temperance leaves the room and goes to her office. She finds Seeley in her office with his feet on her desk.

"Could you get your feet off my desk?"

"Good morning to you to Bones,"

"Good morning, now could you get your feet off my desk?"

"Fine," he huffs as he removes his feet.

"So what brings you by?"

"I'm your partner,"

"You usually don't hang out here,"

"I know,"

"So what are you doing here?"

"We've got a case,"

"Then why are we still here?"

"Don't you want to know what it is?"

"Can't you tell me on the way?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you get Cam?"

"Are we talking flesh or bones?"

"Bones,"

"Then we don't need her,"

"She likes to come along. She's your boss..."

"She's up to her ears in dead bodies I don't think that we should bother her,"

"It'll just take a minute," he tells her.

Temperance rolls her eyes as they make their way toward Cam's office.

"She's not in her office,"

"How would you know?"

"I just talked to her three minutes ago. She was starting an autopsy,"

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You didn't ask,"

"All you had to say was she's in the middle of an autopsy. I know better than to interrupt her when she's doing an autopsy. I don't have a death wish,"

"So can we go?"

"Yes,"

"Can I drive?"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"But..."

"I'm not arguing about this with you,"

"I wasn't arguing to begin with,"

"Just go," he tells her.

"Fine,"

Hours later Seeley hovers over Temperance as she works.

"Well?" he stamps his foot impatiently.

"Well what?" she looks at him grudgingly.

"What do you have?"

"Could you take a step back please?"

"What why?"

"You're in my personal space,"

"Sorry," he rolls his eyes and takes a step back.

"Now what were you asking me?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Define anything,"

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Your definition of interesting probably isn't the same as mine,"

"Did you figure out cause of death?"

"A blow to the back of the head,"

"With what?"

"I'm working on it,"

"What else? Height, weight, age, sex, race anything. I've given you all afternoon,"

"Female between thirty five and forty. Caucasoid. She was approximately five foot seven. And hadn't had any children yet,"

"What do you mean yet? You never bring up yet. You only bring it up if someone has,"

"She hasn't yet. There is no pitting on the..."

He cuts her off, "There you go again with yet. Why do you keep adding yet?"

"Because she was pregnant,"

"How far along? Are we missing a baby?"

"Were not missing anything. I have the fetal remains,"

"How far along?"

"Approximately twelve weeks,"

"Where is Cam? I'm sure that she wants to know this,"

"I doubt it. You should probably leave her out of this,"

"Why?"

"She's really busy today,"

"So it'll only take a minute,"

"Do you really want to interrupt her during an autopsy?"

"Not particularly,"

"Then just leave her out of it,"

"Don't you want to run DNA?"

"On what?"

"The fetus?"

"And compare it to what? We don't have a face yet, or a potential suspect, or father,"

"What are you saying?"

"We should wait until we figure that out before we run DNA,"

"Maybe the baby wasn't hers,"

"Why do you want to run DNA?"

"I don't know,"

"The skull has been boiled, and has tissue markers on it. Angela is going to find a face pretty soon. Just calm down,"

"Ok," he agrees.

"Are you avoiding Cam?"

"No why?"

"You keep trying to convince me that we shouldn't involve her,"

"Because when I talked to her this morning she was really busy,"

"So?"

"I try to stay on her good side,"

"No you don't,"

"Well I know that when she has a lot to do she can be..."

"Pissy,"

"That wasn't the word I was going to use but it works I suppose,"

"So it's just because she's busy,"

"Yes. She would do me the same courtesy if I was that busy,"

"Bones the Jeffersonian is full of bones you're always busy,"

"Oh do you want to know how long she's been dead? You never asked me that,"

"If you'd like to tell me,"

"I don't know ask Hodgins,"

"Bones!"

"He's working on the soil, and the bugs right now,"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know,"

"I want to go ask him,"

"If you wait he'll come up here and let you know when he finds something. You should know how things work around here by now,"

"Can we go get lunch?"

"Yes I'm starving,"

As they're walking down the stairs from the platform Seeley's phone rings. He answers and talks for a few seconds and then hangs up.

"Who was it?" Brennan noses.

"It was Sweets he sounded pretty freaked out,"

"Why did he call you?"

"He said that he needed some advice,"

"And he's coming to you?"

"Yeah. I told him to meet us for lunch,"

"Seriously? He's looking to you for advice,"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I guess he must have a question about socks, or belt buckles, or ties,"

"Is that all I'm good for?"

"Well he doesn't need to know about the inter-workings of the FBI, or how to not allow his partner to drive, so that's the only logical explanation,"

"In that case, you're buying today,"

"Fine," she huffs.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrive at the diner Sweets is sitting at their table waiting on them nervously. Temperance and Seeley take their seats and wait for Sweets to start.

"I'd really prefer to talk to Agent Booth alone,"

"I already know," Temperance tells him.

"I already know what you're going to talk to him about,"

"No you don't,"

"Yes I do,"

"No you don't,"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

"No but it is very possible that we could be talking about two different things,"

"We're not. I know,"

"How? Wait I don't want to know how,"

"So what has you so nervous Sweets?"

"Yeah what do you need his advice on?"

"You said that you knew,"

"I do," Temperance replies.

"So then you know why I need his advice,"

"Yes,"

"So why did you ask what I need his advice on?"

"I'm just interested to see how this unfolds,"

"So Sweets what in life has you so troubled?"

"A woman," Temperance answers.

"Let the boy speak for himself,"

"She's right,"

"Bones is right?"

"Yes,"

"That's a first,"

"What? I'm right all the time," Temperance says defensively.

"Not about personal stuff,"

"So?"

"Can we get back to my problem?"

"Yeah Sweets. What's your problem with this woman?"

"I really like her,"

"Why is that a problem?"

"It's not. I just I don't know if we're compatible,"

"So? It's not like you have to marry her. Just have fun with her, get to know her,"

"I can't,"

"Why not? Is there something wrong with her?"

"No. There isn't anything wrong with her. She's great. I'm really having fun with her but..."

"Then what's the problem? Is she asking you to get married?"

"Not exactly. I just I don't know her that well, and I don't want to screw up,"

"Sweets you're young you'll have a lot of other relationships,"

"She's so great. I don't want to lose her,"

"Why are you so afraid of losing her?"

"I'm afraid that I'm going to screw up. I don't know what I should do. I mean I love being with her but I'm not ready to get married. We haven't even been on that many dates,"

"So why are you flipping out? Is she seeing someone else? Is she trying to get you to commit?"

"No,"

"Then why can't you just keep doing what you're doing?"

"There's been sort of... a..."

"A road block," Temperance finishes for him.

"Yeah a road block,"

"Like what?"

"It's not important. I just don't know if I'm ready,"

"Sweets it's important," Temperance tells him.

"It is but I don't really want to discuss it,"

"Should you really be discussing this with him?"

"Why?"

"Because you know,"

"No I don't know,"

"You should,"

"Anyway..."

"Sweets just tell him,"

"Which part?"

"The road block part,"

"What is this road block that you two keep talking about? Does she have a terminal illness?"

"No," Sweets answers quickly.

"Does she have a past?"

"We've all got pasts," Sweets answers.

"Does she have kids?"

"Not exactly,"

"What do you mean not exactly? Are you dating someone who is having another guy's baby?"

"No,"

"Sweets tell him!" Brennan insists.

"She's pregnant,"

"Oh..."

"I got her pregnant," he clarifies.

"Oh,"

"And she's older than I am,"

"How much older?"

"Several years,"

"You're asking me what you should do?"

"Yes,"

"You knocked someone up and you're asking me?"

"Yes,"

"Why me Sweets?"

"You have a kid. You're not married to his mother,"

"Oh I see,"

"Can you help me?"

"Are you going to own up?"

"Of course I am. That isn't the issue. I want to be a part of the kid's life. I just don't know what my relationship with..."

"You don't want to get married?"

"Not particularly. I don't really know her very well. Should I ask her to get married?"

"No," Temperance answers quickly.

Seeley looks up at her, "Why not Bones? Is it because it's an antiquated ritual?"

"No. I don't think that's what she wants,"

"How would you know?"

"I'm just guessing,"

"Sweets don't do anything you don't want to. If you don't want to marry her then don't,"

"What do I do?"

"Just be there. Be there for her when she needs you, and be there for your kid always,"

"I'm going to have a kid," he makes the realization.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty three,"

"You've got a lot of growing up to do between now and then,"

"I know. I don't know if I'm ready for this. I just got started with my career..."

Seeley cuts him off, "And you're not sure if you want to be tied down with a kid,"

"I know what not having a father does to people. I've seen it enough to know. I don't want to screw my kid up, but I just don't know what I'm doing. I don't want to mess this up,"

"Just listen to your heart Sweets,"

"Booth that's easier said than done," Temperance tells him.

"I'm starving," he shoots back.

When they return to the Jeffersonian Angela is waiting on them.

"What do you have?" Temperance asks as she steps onto the platform.

"I got a match. The victim is Kara Wells age thirty six,"

"Married?" Seeley questions.

"Married to Rick Wells since 2003,"

"Happily?" Seeley questions.

"There weren't any police reports for domestic violence," Angela answers.

"Well Bones what do you say we go visit this Rick guy?"

She nods and they leave the Jeffersonian.

Nearly half an hour later they pull up to a yellow house with a white door, and white picket fence in the suburbs. They knock on the door. They hear a dog barking and a man's voice. A tall muscular man answers the door.

"Can I help you?" he questions.

"I'm Agent Booth with the FBI,"

"What is this about?"

"When was the last time you saw your wife?"

"Almost a month ago,"

"You haven't seen your wife in a month yet you didn't report her missing,"

"We separated just before Valentine's day. Why are you asking? Did you find her?"

"She's dead," Temperance answers.

"Oh," he sighs.

"If you don't mind me asking why did you and your wife separate?"

"She was very career driven. That was fine when we first got married because I was too. A couple of years ago I told her I wanted to start a family. She told me that she didn't want kids. We started to fight all the time until eventually we agreed to take some time,"

"Did she have any boyfriends?"

"I think that she was seeing someone, but I don't know who,"

"Well if anything comes to mind that you think might be important let us know," Seeley tells him.

"Mr. Wells can I have a DNA sample?" Temperance asks politely.

"What for?"

"Just to eliminate you as a suspect,"

"Sure. I don't have anything to hide," he agrees.

Temperance swabs his mouth and then they head back to the Jeffersonian.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um... wait what?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeats as she strokes the top of Eli's head.

"With..."

"A baby," she answers.

"Is it mine?"

"How would I know? I'm not psychic."

"I know. You're... can't you tell...?"

"No. Not this soon."

"What about the due date?"

"What about it?"

"Didn't the doctor give you one?"

"Yes of course," she nods.

"And?"

"His earliest estimate was June 13th."

"So..."

"It falls right in the middle."

"What?"

"It could go either way."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too early to tell."

"And..."

"There are tests that can be done."

"Such as?"

"An amniocentesis."

"Ok can you do that?"

"Yes but I won't."

"Why?"

"Because it's a very dangerous procedure, and I have no reason to have one. I'm not over thirty-five and I don't have any history..."

"Risky how?"

"They stick a hypodermic needle into the wall of the abdomen and..."

He cuts her off not wanting to go into detail, "And then what?"

"They extract fluid."

"And they can get DNA from that?"

"Yes," she nods.

"Oh.... So will you do that?"

"No," she answers.

"I..."

"You can wait."

"But what about that Mark guy aren't you going to tell him?"

"No," she answers.

"But..."

"No."

"What does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"A baby... what does this mean for us?"

"I don't know. Can we please change the subject?"

"So how long is he going to be here?"

"Who?"

"The baby you have in your lap," he reminds her.

"Oh... I'm keeping him for the weekend."

"What friend left you with him?"

"Just a friend."

"What did you say his name is?"

"I'm not sure that I did."

"Oh well what is it?"

"Eli."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering. I just understand why someone would leave their kid with you all weekend."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"You just don't have that much experience with babies."

"So?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head.

She turns the baby around so he is sitting on her lap, and not pressed up against her chest.

"Hi, buddy," Booth smiles.

Eli smiles back.

"He kind of reminds me of someone."

Temperance says nothing in the fear that if she does it will be wrong.

"You're a handsome guy."

"Whasthat?" Eli asks pointing to Booth.

"That's Booth," she answers.

"Hi," he waves at Seeley.

"Hey bud do you want to come over here?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"Do you want to go play with some toys?"

"No," he smiles charmingly.

"What friend do you have that has a kid?"

"It's not any of your business," she answers.

"Just tell me."

"You don't know everything about everyone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that people are allowed to keep secrets."

"What people?"

"Never mind," she rolls her eyes.

"Mama?" Eli questions.

"She'll be home soon," she promises.

"Temperance?"

"What?" she snarls.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"You know that you can't lie to me."

"Booth I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised not to."

"To who."

"I'm not going to tell you," she answers.

The phone rings and she quickly picks it up.

"Hello?"

"How is Eli?"

"He's fine."

"You sound funny. Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Is there someone there?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Who?"

"No I didn't see a clown toy in his bag."

"Booth."

"Yeah."

"I'll let you go."

"Talk to you later," she hangs up.


End file.
